Tamashī Nochi
) | birthday = February 2nd | age = | gender = Female | height = 5 Foot 4 Inches | weight = 95 Pounds | blood type = AB | affiliation = None | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = Junior High Student | team = Team Kyokai | base of operations = & | relatives = N/A | education = | fullbring = Knights of The Round | storyline = Unknown | roleplay = Unknown | japanese voice = Satomi Satō | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Tamashī Nochi (魂の血, literally "Blood of The Soul") is a female high school student who is considered an important personnel by Saibankan, Luz del Alba, and the Mukō Empire. She is the only known person within Bleach: Ephemeral Nightmare to have a direct link to The Major Protagonist of The Series. Appearance Tamashī is a rather petite little girl with grey-blue eyes. She has a rather innocent and child-like appearance, and scarlet hair. She keeps her hair tied up in two short, scrubby pigtails with orange bows. Her favorite color is pink, and she wears a mini skirt with a sleeveless top in that exact color. The center of the top is dark blue and the collar is folder and has another orange ribbon around it. She has a fairly large heart symbol on her left breast, and wears light pink gloves, and dark blue shoes. She has a mermaid tattoo on her calf. Personality Tamashi is usually made fun of because she tends to fall over quite a lot. She is considered to be dangerously clumsy, and usually messes up in everything she does. She isn't very intelligent (enough to get B+'s) and is usually called an air head. Her awareness is poor, and she usually needs the help of her friends when it comes to questions involving long-term thinking. When Kyokai Okami was alive, she use to hang out with him a lot. She rarely showed her stupid side when around him, but when he was killed in a street fight, she seems oddly depressed. Synopsis Equipment Pink Hōgyoku (ピンク崩玉,literally "Pink Crumbling Orb"): This was given to Tamashī by her father. It was created by Oni Haiyama for the use of converting the reishi from into Yin energy. However, it malfunctioned, and the formula for converting souls to Yin, was removed. It now only possesses the ability to conver Keishi into . It is also in the form of a heart, located on her left breast. Powers & Abilities Master In Hand-To-Hand Combat: When Tamashī got wind of Kyokai being part of a Dojo, she went out and joined a Dojo of her own. However, she only did this to have something to talk to Kyokai about, because they were not close around the time. Though, when he confessed to her, she was unable to drop out of her Dojo class (since she found it fun). She specialized in counterattacks, and took on the style known as Shadō Gyakushū. She would be nationally classified as a Master in this style, but missed out on the ceremony to attend Kyokai Okami's funeral. Using the power of her Fullbring, Tamashī is able to propell herself in any direction. She does this by pulling on the soul of the surrounding air, and then releasing it with a burst of her Reiatsu. She decided to (ironically, just like Kyokai Okami) to take up track when in High School. Her speed (as a normal human) was already high, but when learning to utilize her Fullbring, it increased to levels. Soul Manipulation: Using the powers granted to her through the access of Fullbring, she is able to manipulate the soul of non-living objects. This manipulation allows her to use the Soul of the object to change it's qualities, much like changing a piece of metal into a giant blade, by tugging on its soul with her power. Through unknown means, Tamashī has shown signs of having similar Spiritual Energy to Kyokai Okami. When telling Kyokai's father she could see ghosts, he formed a hypothesis on how she achieved this ability. It was at first thought that it was granted to her by being sexual activate with Kyokai. This was proved wrong, and it turnd out that it was just a coincidence. Through some unknown method, Tamashī is able to manipulate Reishi in the surrounding area. This allows her to pull the souls out of objects, and then convert it into reishi, and use it to her liking. However, she cannot completely convert the soul into reishi, only 1/4 of it. Fullbring Knights of The Round (ラウンドの騎士,Raundo No Kishi): Tamashī carries around a book with the two identical symbols on it. Each symbol appears to be a futuristic version of the sword known as Rapier. In the book is a list of abilities she has written down, all for her use. In each of the 6 chapters within the book, is a book mark. Each book mark holds the name of a famous knight. When pulling on the soul of the the bookmark, she forces it to fold itself into a human (like origami). The human is then surrounded in Reiryoku, giving it human-sied armor, while it is stil a tiny origami. This forces it to act like a Golem, responding to the will of her Reiatsu, and doing as she asks. *''Ransurotto'' (ランスロット, literally "Sir Lancelot"): When Tamashī pours her Reiatsu into her Lancelot Origami, it grows an outer layer of Reiryoku. The energy burns and flickers like a flame. Using the Reiatsu entrusted to it, it converts it into pure vibrations. Manipulating these vibrations as a form of Sound Manipulation he is able to create various projectiles of sounds. **''Saundo No Jōheki'' (サウンドの城壁,literally "Rampart of Sound"): Releasing its Reiatsu in the form of distorting vibrations (similar to how it is normally released), Ransurotto increase it's thickness and manifests a giant wall of transparent vibrations. The vibrations nullify the target's attack and grows strong from the force (increasing the vibrations with it). The wall is then dispersed in a giant burst of wind, throwing the target back hard enough to brake every bone in their body.